


Lockdown

by ryfkah



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Physical Triggers, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: Keep your love locked down ... you lose.





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quizkwatsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizkwatsh/gifts).




End file.
